twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BlondieEllie/Chapter 2 of my Twilight Sequel
WARNING: This is a work on fanfiction, created for entertainment purposes only. I mean no disrespect to Stephenie Meyer, and wrote this sequel to the Twilight Saga purely for fun. Please read the preface and Chapter 1 before reading this chapter. Leave constructive criticism and advice and enjoy! 2. SUNSET My first few days living in La Push were uneventful and tedious, mostly spent unpacking what seemed like millions of carboard boxes and finding places to put all my junk. My vanity and the shelf above my bed were rapidly groaning under the weight of sixteen years' worth of crap, and I just about managed to stuff all my clothes in the closet. Billy dropped round every day and was frustrated that he couldn't be of any help, but I only saw Jacob for five minutes a couple of days after we moved in, when I ran into him outside the store. "Where are you off to?" I asked after the customary 'hellos' and 'how are yous'. "I'm off to see some friends in Forks," he answered, seeming a little preoccupied. "Sorry, but I'm already late, d'you mind if I run?" "Oh, no problem, sorry for holding you up. See you Saturday?" "Sure, looking forward to it. Oh, and Quil and Embry can't wait to meet you." "Well, I hope they won't be disappointed. See you, Jacob." "See ya!" he called, already rushing to his car. The much-awaited Saturday finally arrived after four interminable days of unpacking, and Mom practically had to sedate me at breakfast as I was bouncing with excitement. My car's coming, my car's coming!" I squealed, skipping around the kitchen like a kid. "Evie, calm down, you're making me nervous! Can you go to the store and pick up some milk?" "Mo-om, I went to the store two days ago! I'll miss my car!" "Evie, your car's not going to vanish if you're not here, and we really need some milk! I'd go but I've got to put the living room bookshelf together and that'll take me most of the morning." "Fine," I pouted. "But if I've mmissed my car..." The sun made its appearance for the first time since I'd moved to La Push, so I put on a pair of cropped jeans and a pink T-shirt to try and tan a little. Honestly, it was the 20th of July and it had been raining all week! Feeling something close to cheerfulness, I walked down to the store with my wallet in my back pocket, humming tunelessly and looking forward to getting my car back. The Lonesome Creek Store was busy, all the tourists renting cabins at the Oceanside Resort buying ice creams and groceries. I grabbed two cartons of milk and a jumbo pack of burgers for the barbecue later, and joined the queue behind a tall, slender Quileute boy with cropped black hair. The queue dragged on forever, some tourist mom with a broad Southern accent holding everyone up as she tried to keep her screaming kids under control and count of change from her wallet at the same time. The boy turned around and rolled his eyes at me. "Jeez, this is taking forever," he complained. "Tell me about it," I agreed. "I only came in here for some milk." He glanced from the basket of groceries he was carrying to my measly load. "You can cut in front of me if you like, seeing as you don't have much." "Really?" "Sure, go ahead." "Thank you so, so much," I said gratefully, dodging in front of him. Once I'd payed up I mouthed another 'thank you' to the boy then ran out of the store and all the way home. By the time I got there I was totally out of breath, and to my delight there was my baby parked in the driveway, gleaming in the weak sunshine. My red 1974 Gran Torino with a white racing stripe was my most prized possession. Dad had bought it from a friend of his who dealt in classic cars to try and make up for abandoning Mom and I, and I had cherished the car from the moment I got it, though refused to even call my father to thank him. Mom was waiting on the doorstep and smiling, my car keys in her hand. She tossed the keys to me and I caught them easily, nearly dropping the milk. "It arrived on time and without a scratch on it. You just missed the driver, he took off back to Olympia in the company van. Happy now?" "Mom, I've never been so happy! I got my car back, I got my car back!" She laughed and took the milk and burgers from me, disappearing into the house. I circled the car, checking every shining inch for scratches and finding none. "Evie, don't even think of going out for a ride, we still have unpacking to do!" Mom's voice floated out of the open front door. "You can drive us to Billy's but I need help right now so no disappearing off, okay?" "Mo-om, no fair! I just got my baby back!" She stuck her head out of the house, glaring. "Life isn't fair young lady, so get inside now!" Grumbling, I did as I was told and went to my room, which looked radically different to when we had first moved in. The shelf above my bed was covered with books and souvenirs, I had pinned a Philadelphia Eagles scarf to the closet door, and a big framed photo of Mom and I, taken at Niagra Falls last year, sat on my bedside cabinet. There were only a couple of boxes to unpack, stationary and beauty products which I emptied into the drawers of my vanity. After lunch, I helped Mom re-arrange the furniture in the living room. We spent a couple of hours hauling the cream leather sofa and chairs around until they were just right for her Ladyship, then another half-hour repositioning the glass coffee table. I was responsible for unpacking all the CDs and DVDs while Mom wired up the TV and put together the communal desk which we would both use for work. At five-thirty, I hopped in the shower in the small, pale blue bathroom and quickly shampooed my hair. When I was done I wrapped myself in a big, fluffly white towel and blow-dried my hair, then changed into my cropped jeans, a lacy white camisole and white high-tops. By the time I had finished my grooming session, Mom was waiting for me in the living room, as sleek and put-together as always in a gray cashmere sweater and fitted black pants, holding a paper bag with the food in. "You look beautiful, sweetie!" she beamed. "Didn't I get you that cami for Christmas?" "Yeah, it's my favorite. You look awesome, Mom." "Thanks, angel. Come on, we'd better get going. I think I remember the way to Billy's..." It felt fantastic to be behind the wheel of my car again, and Mom directed me through the muddy lanes east out of La Push until we pulled into the driveway of a tiny wooden house painted a faded red, Jacob's Volkswagen and a police cruiser parked out front. Jacob's face appeared at one of the narrow windows, and a moment later the front door burst open and three huge Quileute boys came spilling out into the yard. They ran over to meet us as we got out of the car, their eyes wide. "Oh my God! It really is a Torino!" one of them gasped, a stocky boy in a white T-shirt who was a good foot taller than me and muscled up like a bodybuilder. "Quil, you're being really rude," Jacob sighed, shaking his head. The third boy grinned and I felt a shock of recognition. "Hey, you're the guy from the store!" I accused, and his grin widened. Jake glanced between us rapidly; Quil was too entranced by the car to notice anything. "Do you two know each other?" "Sort of. We met in the store earlier," the boy explained, his intense brown eyes raking up and down my body appreciatively. He was slightly shorter than Jacob, around 6'3" or 6'4", his face handsome and fine-featured with high cheekbones, a slightly dimpled chin and a gorgeous half-smile that brought me out in goosebumps. "Hi, I'm Embry Call." "Lovely to meet you," I said, and winced at how breathless and gushing my voice sounded. "I'm Evelyn, call me Evie." Embry and I shook hands, his dark gaze boring into mine, and Jake raised his eyebrows a fraction. "O-kay... Well, anyway, this is Quil. Quil!" "What?" Quil asked irritably, tearing his eyes away from my car. "This is Evie Moon," Jake said pointedly. "Oh, right! Sorry, I just got a little distracted by the car. Wow, Jake, she is hot!" "Excuse me?" I spluttered. Jacob's face had turned bright red under his dark skin and he appeared to be choking; a laughing Embry smacked him between the shoulder blades. "Jake told us you were a total babe." Quil grinned impishly. "And that you had a nice butt. I'm Quil Ateara, the sexiest guy in La Push." "Evie Moon, the girl with the nice butt," I giggled, shaking his hand. Just then, Mom cleared her throat behind us and the three boys looked round. "Oh, um, this is my mom, Hannah Moon." "So, what's this about my daughter's butt?" she asked coolly, her eyes sparkling with amusement. It was Quil's turn to choke as Jacob and Embry roared with laughter. "Apparently Jake's been vaunting my merits to his friend," I said, trying not to smile. "So I hear. Quil, sweetheart, I haven't seen you in ages! How are you doing?" "Good thank you, ma'am." "My, aren't you boys big? Sorry, honey, I don't think I know you." Mom smiled at Embry. "I'm Embry Call." Her eyes widened a fraction and she opened her mouth to say something, but obviously thought better and closed it again. "Of course, you look just like your mom! Well, it's great to see you all, and I'm guessing Billy and Charlie are out the back? I'll go join them then, if you can be trusted to keep away from Evie's butt..." The boys snickered and I pretended to scowl at Mom. She smiled blitherly back at me and glided into the house, as poised and graceful as a princess. "So, what d'you guys want to do?" Jacob asked. "Let's go to the garage," Embry suggested. The other two agreed and set off towards a cluster of trees and bushes at the side of the house. I almost had to run to keep up with their long-legged strides, but Jacob and Embry noticed and slowed their paces to match mine. Quil marched on ahead imperviously. Beyond the shrubbery was the 'garage': two large plastic sheds bolted together and raised on cinder block, with the inside walls knocked out. A sleek black motorcycle was parked inside. "Is that a Harley Sprint?" I asked, examining the bike with interest. Three pairs of dark eyes stared at me in disbelief, and I immediately felt defensive. "A friend of mine used to have one." "Yeah, it's a Sprint. Wow, you know motorbikes?" Embry's voice was awed. "A little. I used to hang out at my friend's when he was cleaning his up and he taught me some stuff. He never let me ride it, though." "You can borrow mine some time, I'll teach you how to ride," Jake offered. "Naw, I prefer cars. Safer, more comfortable, you know." "Yeah, Jake got mashed up real bad after he crashed his bike last year, didn't you Jakie?" Quil teased, his eyes glittering. He opened the passenger door of the Volkswagen and and threw himself onto the seat; Embry perched on a pile of cinder blocks near the entrance. "Sure, sure." Jacob rolled his eyes. "It was nothing, really." I went and sat next to Embry, and he flashed me his sexy half-smile again, making me shiver. To distract myself I glanced around the dark garage. The smell of oil and gasoline lingered in the air, and there were tools and rusty bits of metal strewn all over the floor. "So what do you think of Jake's lair?" Quil shot at me. "I just love what he's done with the place. Especially the rusty bits of metal, nice touch." "I know, it's like Buckingham Palace. You'll be grateful when your pretty Torino gets a puncture though," Jake riposted. "I sure will; So are you guys going to be juniors in the fall?" "Naw, Quil and I are going into the senior class," Embry said, his eyes never leaving my face. "You're older than Jake?" This took me by surprise, he looked as old as if not older than his friends. "We're all the same age, but I missed a lot of school last year so I'm having to do my junior year from scratch," Jacob explained, then stopped suddenly as though he'd said something he shouldn't have. Quil and Embry were staring at him with wide eyes, shaking their heads. Confused, I pretended I hadn't noticed Jake's faux pas and tried to make light of the situation. "Wow, you all look so much older! Like you should be at college or something." The distraction worked, all three boys' expressions turned smug. "That's just 'cause we're tall. What class are you going to be in, anyway? Senior?" Embry asked, tilting his head inquisitively. "No, sophomore." "Really? You look seventeen at least, right Quil?" "Yeah, eighteen even," Quil said solemnly. "You two are such creeps." Jake grinned. "It's unbelievable." "Ignore Mr. Moody-pants over there. And I'd be careful if I were you, Evie," Quil warned. "Why?" "'Cause Embry's about to rip your panties off!" I laughed along with Quil and Jacob, and Embry picked up a wrench and with a casual flick of his wrist sent it spinning towards Quil's face. So fast I actually missed the movement, Quil's hand came up and caught the tool. "Better be quicker with her panties, Em," Jacob chuckled. "Shut your yap, Black, or I'll shut it for you." "Oooh!" Jake and Quil chorused. "They're always like this," Embry sighed. "Yeah, I guessed as much. I'm used to it though, the boys back home were just as bad." "Hannah's coming to fetch us," Quil interrupted. "The food's ready." I strained my ears, and a few second later I hear Mom's voice calling from outside. "Kids, dinner's ready!" The boys were on their feet in one fluid movement, and I felt clumsy and uncoordinated as I stood up. "Ladies first," Jake said gallantly, letting me pass, and I smiled warmly at him. Outside, Mom was waiting at the edge of the trees. "C'mon, we're eating in the back yard." We followed her past the shrubbery, around the house and into the Black's small back yard. A picnic table had been set up there, Billy sitting at its head drinking a beer. A man with curly brown hair, wearing a black apron emblazoned with Grill Master: The Man, The Myth, The Legend in spiky black letters was flipping burgers on the barbecue. He turned to smile at us, his light brown eyes crinkling up. "Evie, this is Charlie Swan, an old friend," Mom introduced us. "Charlie, this is my little girl Evie." "Last time I saw you you were no high than that!" Charlie exclaimed, holding his hand just below his waist. "Great to see you, kid!" "You too, Chief." I smiled and shook his hand. "Plates are in the kitchen, and there's plenty of soda in the fridge so help yourselves," Billy told us, pointing at the open back door. After grabbing a plate and Coke from the kitchen, I sat down at the picnic table and helped myself to ribs, a burger and some salad. Embry smiled shyly and sat down next to me. At the other end of the table, Mom's eyebrows drew together in a frown. "Billy, can I have a beer?" Quil's voice called out of the open kitchen window. "Absolutely not!" Billy replied. "P''lease''?" "What d'you say, Chief?" Billy grinned at Charlie. "I'm willing to overlook it just this once." "Fine. One beer, Quil. I've got my eye on you!" The adults laughed, and Quil and Jacob came out of the house and sat down opposite Embry and me. Quil was carrying a can of Rainier beer. The meal was fun, everyone talking and laughing loudly. Charlie and Billy told anecdotes about Mom from their youth, like the time she'd got a fish hook through her thumb when a party of them were out fishing and fainted four times on the way to ER. All through his teenage years Charlie Swan had been best friends with Harry Clearwater, Billy's first cousin, so he and Billy, who had been in his early twenties when Charlie was a senior at high school, saw a lot of each other. Mom had only been twelve, but her older cousin Naomi was friends with the boys so she used to hang out with them. "Hannah was very grown up for her age," Charlie said, grinning. "You'd have thought she was fifteen or sixteen." "And stubborn as a mule!" Billy added. "She was worst than the boys for fighting. Gave poor Harry a black eye when he chased her with some seaweed pretending it was a snake." Everyone laughed, and Charlie got up to fetch the next lot of burgers. "So why did you hang out with Mom and Charlie is you were so much older?" I asked Billy. "Back in those days, Forks was even smaller than it is now, and there weren't many kids on the reservation, so all the youngsters hung out together." "And you were close to Harry, too," Mom added. "Sure, sure, we were as close as brothers, practically grew up together. His ma was my dad's little sister, you see." "Hey, remember when Sue and Hannah climbed that tree for a bet and couldn't get down?" Charlie snickered. When the sun began to set the temperature dropped, so the party moved into the Black's tiny living room. Jake and Quil, bored by the adults' discussion, began talking about cars, and I listened to their meaningless chatter, nodding along and hoping I looked interested. For some reason, the living room seemed overwhelmingly hot, and the temperature rapidly became unbearable. Cheeks flushed, I excused myself and made my way out into the back yard, feeling a little light-headed. The cool night air was bracing and I wandered over to the patch of trees, watching the blood red sun sink slowly behind the forest. "Hey," a quiet voice said, making me jump. Embry was standing a few feet behind me, holding a plastic cup. "Oh, hey!" "You looked pretty thirsty, I figured you might want something to drink," he said awkwardly. "Aw, thanks, that's really sweet! It's just so hot in there!" I took the cup and sipped the ice cold water. It was unbelievably refreshing, exactly what I needed. "Really? That's weird, I didn't notice." Embry frowned. "Anyway, it's getting pretty boring back there. Jake and Quil are watching Monster Garage ''and the grown-ups have got the photo albums out." "Jeez, what is it with old people and reminiscing?" He laughed, his smoldering gaze carefully scrutinizing my face. It was disconcerting, like he was staring at my very soul. A heavy silence fell, fizzling with the same electricity that had been boucing between us all evening. Above us, the scarlet sun, just peeking over the treetops, set the sky ablaze. "So..." Embry began. "You're from Philly, right?" "Yeah." "That's really – wow." Another silence. "And you're from La Push, obviously," I said, racking my brains for something to say. "Yeah, but my mom's a Makah..." The silence grew more intense, the electricity in the air almost tangible. Then the cup, slick with condensation, slipped through my fingers and plummeted towards the ground. "Oh, crap!" In a flash, Embry's hand shot out and caught the cup. I gaped at him open-mouthed, unable to believe that anyone had such amazing reflexes. "Wow." A half-smile playing around his lips, Embry handed the cup back wordlessly. As he pulled his hand away, the strap of his watch got caught in a lock of my hair. "Whoops, sorry! Um, wait, just let me get that for you..." He took a step closer and carefully untangled the strand of blond hair, then in a surprisingly tender gesture tucked it behind my ear. The feel of his fingertips brushing against my temple made me gasp, and I caught his wrist in my hand. "Your skin, it's really hot! Do you have a fever or something?" "I don't have a fever," Embry said, my gaze lost in the depths of his deep brown eyes and a lopsided smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He gently prised my fingers from around his wrist with his free hand, and laced his fingers through mine. My eyes widened slightly, and he bit at the full pout of his lower lip. "I..." I began, but my voice trailed away. Embry was leaning down, his eyes closed and his lips parted, and I tilted my head upwards. His face was barely centimeters from mine, I could feel his warm breath on my face – "''EVELYN!" My mother's voice cracked like a whip in the still night and we sprang apart, eyes flying open. Mom stood halfway across the yard, her expression thunderous. "Mom!" "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she snarled, her slim frame quivering with rage. "Nothing, I –" "We're leaving. Now. Go and say goodbye then get in the car." I cast a desperate look at Embry, but he gave a tiny shake of his head. Feeling like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar, I scurried past my mother and into the house. "Man, you are so busted! Caught getting all loved up with Embry, ouch!" Quil crowed gleefully. He and Jake were waiting just inside the back door, and had obviously been spying on us. "Your mom seems pretty pissed off." Jacob seemed a little anxious. "I know." I sighed deeply. "We're going. See you soon, if I survive the next ten minutes." Jake smiled and pulled me into a brief hug, his body warm and comforting. "See ya, Gran Torino." Quil hugged me and ruffled my hair, but released me swiftly as a stony-faced Mom and a rather furtive Embry entered the kitchen. "Bye Jacob, bye Quil, it was lovely to see you both. Embry." Mom nodded stiffly to him, and though he towered over her the look on her face made him cringe slightly. "Bye," I muttered, about to follow her into the living room. Blazing fingers closed around my wrist and I looked up into the fathomless black eyes of Embry Call. He smiled mischievously, and pressed a crumpled scrap of paper into my hand. "Call me," he whispered. "Will do." "Evelyn!" Mom barked from the living room, and I rushed through to say a hasty goodbye to Billy and Charlie, both of whom were badly disguising their amusement. Mom thanked them again for inviting us, then we got in the car and I fired up the engine. Charlie, Quil, Jacob and Embry all waved to us from the porch, and Mom waved back in a regal manner. As I reversed into the road, I caught sight of the boys ruffling Embry's hair and punching him on the shoulder in my rearview mirror, and smiled to myself. There was a long silence, Mom glaring out of her window with her arms folded tightly across her chest. I kept my eyes fixed on the road, wondering if she was saving the screaming match for when we reached the house. I could feel the piece of paper Embry had given me tucked in the pocket of my jeans, like a talisman. I waited for another moment, then sighed. "You may as well get it over with, Mom." She didn't say anything, but shot me a murderous look. "You are in major trouble, young lady." "I don't see what I've done wrong –" "Oh, really? You've known that boy all of three hours, Evelyn! It's totally unacceptable to behave like that!" I wanted to point out that I'd actually known him since about eleven o'clock this morning, but decided that it wouldn't do me any favors. "I understand that you may get certain... impulses, but the unpleasant truth is that boys of that age are more likely be after sex than to feel any genuine emotions." "Mo-''om'', jeez! Don't go there!" "I'm sorry Evelyn, but you're at a vulnerable age where you can easily be influenced and manipulated and I don't want you taken advantage of by some older boy. My friend Liv has been an obstetrician for over ten years and you'd be amazed at the number of teenage girls asking for abortions because their boyfriends knocked them up. I don't want that to be you." "This has nothing to do with me being taken advantage of," I said, suddenly realizing what had got Mom so angry. "This is about Embry, isn't it? Why, what's wrong with him?" Mom stiffened, seeming hesitant all of a sudden. "What makes you think it's to do with Embry?" she asked slowly. "Oh come on, I saw the way you looked at him whe he said his name. If it had been Quil or Jacob you wouldn't be half as mad. What's so bad about Embry?" "Nothing! Nothing at all. Anyway, I've made my point, and I want you to be more careful from now on or so help me you'll be grounded until graduation." I pursed my lips at her poor attempt at changing the subject, but nodded. "Okay, I'll be more careful." Mom smiled, and reached across to squeeze my hand. "Good. I love you, sweetheart." "I love you two," I murmured, but the words weren't meant for my mother. That was Chapter 2 of my sequel, I hope you enjoyed it and I am in the process or writing Chapter 3. Please read the preface and Chapter 1, and leave comments! Category:Blog posts